Child of the Fuzzball
by Shawa Midori
Summary: It's thirteen years after the Bebop, and the whole Bebop gang get together to meet Jaz, Spike and Julia's kid.
1. Pepelu

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, but if I did I would build a strip bar with holograms of Spike doing what strippers do and make a lot of moola. (Think about it! A lot of girls have crushes on Spike--including me! Heeheehee.)  
  
Author's Note: This..."Child of the Fuzzball", is mainly a humor fic about Spike and Julia's kid named Jasmine. I don't know if it's really a 'humor' fic, but since whenever I write I somehow include something outrageous it shall be humorous! WA HA HA! It's my first cowboy bebop fanfic, so be happy. Oh yeah, and if it gets a little confusing, this big construction company is going to blow up Earth, for reason that will be identified later. TA TA! *blows kisses*  
  
Oh yeah, and this is important:  
  
"..." THE CHARACTER IS SPEAKING!  
  
'...' THE CHARACTER IS THINKING!  
  
... THE CHARACTER IS DOING STUFF! (as in action people, not crack)  
  
The day was old, the light was fading as the sun inched toward the horizon. Faye watched it, her eyes narrowed from staring at the brightness of the sun. She was standing by a proud stone lion, water pouring out of it's mouth into the shimmering waters. "I can't believe I'm here again."  
  
She sat by the lion, drumming her fingers over the smooth hard surface. 'That lunkhead. He never knew how important he was to me. And now this place, it's going to leave me too....just like he did.'  
  
The lion just stood, looking ahead with no life in it's eyes.  
  
'You're so lucky, that you're just stone. You don't have to deal with feelings, with...debts.' she scoffed.  
  
"Hey, Faye! Are you ready to go yet?" She looked up from her dreamworld. Jet wanted to go to Mars, about this big bounty. The guy's name was Pepelu...big tough kid that beat up the CEO of some company. Ten years younger then her. God, she was so old...36 is so old...  
  
"Jet! I'm so OLD," she squealed sadly.  
  
"For the last time, I KNOW."  
  
She looked toward him, eyes flashing with fury. "You agree?!"  
  
"So am I Faye!! Only one year has to pass by and I'll be offically a half a century old!!"  
  
"That doesn't mean you have to agree!"  
  
Jet sighed. There were times when he wanted to wipe that silly headband off her head and wrap it in a fatal position around her neck. This was one of those times. "Is that the only reason we came here? So you could torture me about your age?"  
  
"No..." her furious expression changed, "I just wanted to see this place one more time before they blow it up."  
  
His tone softened, "You've seen the place for three hours. You can't be here forever."  
  
She stood up. "Let's go."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." He reached out to hug her, his adopted little sister. She cried into his shoulder as they walked towards the ship.  
  
***  
  
"...and now we present you our newest bounty, Pepelu! There isn't much info we can give you about the sporatic killing machine except that this person has a fondness for many bows and likes to fashion them in it's hair!!"  
  
"Why do you keep saying 'it's'? Is it an alien, Wayne? Alien's are SOOOO scary!!!!"  
  
"Nah, Jeanie girl, we don't know what gender it is. It may be female. It may be male. It may be both, it may be neither! We know nothin' but the way it styles it's hair!"  
  
"I love stylin' my hair in bows!"  
  
"Then I'm afraid I'll have to turn you in for that whoppin' 5 million, Pepelu!"  
  
"Hee hee hee...oh, Wayne, you're such a lady killer!!! Kiss me, you wicked savage!!!!!"  
  
"Gladly....grr......and that's the end of Big Shot! See y'all later!"  
  
Jet covered his face in his hands as the credits rolled down the screen, the background filled with disturbing images. This was the first show of Big Shot after thirteen years. He was quite excited, it reminded him of the times the Bebop was filled with people. He hadn't expected this, pornographic events after the show.  
  
"You're a dirty old man, y'know that Jet?"  
  
Jet jumped out of his seat. He looked behind that, only to see Faye with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I-it's not what you think!"  
  
"Oh, so I'm just going to guess from their position they're cleaning the floor. REALLY, Jet!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Now I've seen everything!" she waved her arms about in the air, "Jet, old respectable Jet Black, getting his kicks out of porn!!!"  
  
"WILL YOU LET ME SAY SOMETHING?!"  
  
She crossed her arms again, and looked at him with a doubtful look on her face. "Go ahead."  
  
"It's the first show in thirteen years of Big Shot! Don't you at least recognize the backgrounds?"  
  
She rolled her eyes over to the screen, and saw the carboard small building that said 'saloon' on it. "It does look familiar."  
  
"See! I didn't think it was going to end up...like this....although I did wonder why it was now an hour long instead of fifteen minutes..."  
  
She frowned, "I think I know why. It's on the Hot and Heavy channel."  
  
"WHAT?!" he screamed.  
  
She pointed to the hologram in the corner of the screen, "See? It says right there. Hot and Heavy. You really are a perv, Jet..."  
  
Faye started to walk off, nodding with a sigh. Jet began to get desperate. "FAYE!!!! I didn't mean to!! Let me explain myself!!!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, naughty boy."  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to go out and get Pepelu." He got up, and began to walk towards the door.  
  
"JET!!! Wait for me! I wanna go!" She scurried off into her room, "I'll be out in five seconds."  
  
He sighed, letting his body slump to the floor. In Faye time, that was five hours. "Damn...."  
  
***  
  
Finally, after five hours, twelve minutes and thirteen seconds of tossing clothes out of the closet, preening, and feeding the goldfish, Faye was finally ready to leave. Jet looked up from his book, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, with a cautious look in his eye. "Ready?" His voice was a little edgy. He had been waiting for awhile, and Jet Black was not a patient man.  
  
He flinched, waiting for the moment to get something thrown at him. He had yelled at her a few times, and usually after all of this Faye would pick up anything her reach and throw it at him.  
  
She didn't respond, just walked past him towards the door. He gave out a happy sigh.  
  
They walked for awhile, down the sidewalks of Mars. People running through the streets always in a hurry. That's what they always seemed like, never stopping for a minute to pause and smell the flowers.  
  
Of course, there are no flowers in Mars, but that's beside the point.  
  
Jet began to get worried. Faye hadn't said anything, deep in thought on their way down the street looking for an individual engulfed in bows.  
  
After a few streets, Faye stopped and simply stuck her foot out into the pavement. A red haired human fell straight into the hot surface, screaming from the heat and scrambled to get up. Jet immediately noticed the dozens of pink bows in the person's hair, pinning it down to the ground.  
  
"Pepelu?"  
  
"Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the FOURTH!!!" it sang happily.  
  
Faye snapped out of her trance--caused by toxic fumes of old make up, "ED?!"  
  
"Jet person! Let go! Let go!!" He let go, then was kicked out of the way by Faye who immediately hugged the squealing Ed. "Hiii Faye person!" Faye moved back from her embrace, to get a good look at the once rambunctious adolescant. She still had the same yellow bouncy eyes, but her hair had gotten too uncontrollable--so that would explain the bows. She wore a black tank top, less revealing then her old white one, and jeans that cut off right below her knee. 'Ed...'  
  
Jet rubbed his sore spot on his head where Faye kicked him, "Ed...why do they have a bounty on you?"  
  
"I kicked the CEO in the head with Jazzy 'cause he was going to blow up our home," Ed plainly said.  
  
Jet stood up, brushing dust off of his legs. "Right...who's Jazzy?"  
  
Ed's face became straight, serious, which was kind of frightening because the old Ed never had a look like that on her face. "Spike person's daughter, of course." She smiled suddenly, full of insanity.  
  
Faye and Jet fainted at the spot. 


	2. The Life of Ed

Author's Note: I GOT A REVIEW!!! Yay! I really didn't think I was going to, since my summary was very odd. This is mostly because I was in a hyper mood when I posted, and when I tried to change it to something decent it took it's time. So. Anyway. Even though I don't really know if Sailor Digimon enjoyed this, I have to say THANK YOU. Sure, you did faint, but it says something, right? Well, anyway....this chapter is about Ed's new life. A las, the name of the chapter. Wow, how ironic. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Cowboy Bebop is not mine.  
  
"Faye person? Jet person? Wake up! Wake up!" Ed was busy fanning them, along with another person--a man, in fact.  
  
Faye's eyes slowly opened, "W-wha..?"  
  
"You fainted when Ed told you about Jazzy. I would've too, it is quite shocking," the man said. He had dark eyes, his hair was buzzed.  
  
Green eyes blinked. "Who the hell are you?" spoke Faye.  
  
The guy laughed slightly, "I'm Ed's husband. Sorry 'bout that. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand, for a simple handshake.  
  
Faye only screamed. "WHAT?! You mean...Ed's not a virgin?!"  
  
"No...we have Didder to prove that with." He stared at her quite puzzled.  
  
"What's Didder?" she all of a sudden had an aching feeling in her stomach she shouldn't have asked that.  
  
"Our son son!" squealed Ed.  
  
Faye passed out again.  
  
"Faye does not like son son?" Ed asked sadly.  
  
"No...she's just a bit...shocked."  
  
A minute passed, and soon Jet began to stir. "Jet person is awake awake!"  
  
His eyes opened slowly. "I had a terrible terrible dream....and you were there" he pointed to Ed "you were there" he pointed to the collapsed Faye "and.....you weren't there. Who are you?" he asked lazily. The man hesitated to answer. "Eh, it's okay," he said with a wave with his hand. "And Spike...had a kid. Her name was Jazzy. Pretty silly, eh?"  
  
"Actually, it's quite real," replied the man.  
  
"What?! Then where is she?"  
  
"Taking care of the baby," he replied, once again.  
  
He bounced up from his place on the couch, "BABY?! Spike had another one?!"  
  
Ed shook her head, laughing. "NOOO!! Spike person only had Jazzy! Jazzy's taking care of OUR baby, Didder!"  
  
Jet passed out again.  
  
***  
  
Jazzy's arm was beginning to fall asleep, rocking this babe in her arms for an hour was torture. But it came with staying in the Spiphfman house, with her life long psycho friend Ed. She was now rocking little John Diderot, Ed's small child. The name was spawned in the odd events in the hospital, Barry--Ed's husband--arguing that John was a good name while Ed fancied Diderot. Jazzy had to walk in for the compromise of smooshing them together, getting John Diderot Spiphfman.  
  
Her face became sour at the disgusting aroma that filled the room from Didder's diaper. She really hated kids. She still wondered why she agreed to this.  
  
'Well...it was either this or joining a syndicate.'  
  
And even though she didn't want to admit to it, she rather liked the kid. Despite the random poop explosions, he was quite cute.  
  
"Y'know what, kid?" she asked Didder. He only stared back with clueless yellow eyes. Then a loud fart was heard, including small giggles from the infant. A sick smell entered her nose. Jazzy's eye twitched, "I HATE KIDS!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Faye woke up again, this time in a pink bedroom with a comfy bed exploding with pillows. Her limbs spread out, kind of in a lanky position. She opened one eye, peering around at her bubblegum surroundings. Only one thought entered her mind.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
She mumbled to herself, turning over a little. She fell off the bed, collapsing to the floor. "Ow!!!" she whined.  
  
"Faye person is awake again?" Ed poked her head in.  
  
Faye looked up, "Ed, where am I?"  
  
Ed smiled, "Barry person house house." She jumped up onto her hands, and walked over on her palms towards Faye.  
  
Faye smiled a crooked smile, "And Barry...is your husband."  
  
"Yep!!" she sprung up from her hands, and tumbled onto the bed above Faye.  
  
"And you...have a kid."  
  
"Yep!!"  
  
Faye nodded, trying to keep herself from blacking out again. Twice was enough in one day. "How old is it?"  
  
Ed looked at the ceiling, deep in thought. "He....is half a year year."  
  
The 36 year old woman gulped, "What's his name?"  
  
"John Diderot Spiffy!!!!" Ed sang in a low scale, bouncing on the bed very excited.  
  
Faye burst out laughing. That name had to be the weirdest name she had ever came across. It sounded like the name of a new candy...or a new little cartoon kids would tune in to on Saturday mornings. Or a psycho serial killer.  
  
"OWWWWW!!!!!!" Faye screamed. She looked up to see Ed pouncing off singing the name of her child. She looked down at her arm, and saw that it was bitten. "ED!!!"  
  
Barry walked past the door. "Hello. What's wrong?" he said this very calmly, which irritated Faye more then she already was.  
  
"Your wife bit me in the arm!"  
  
"Yeah...she's so wonderful..." he walked off blissfully, stars in his eyes. Faye's face slumped in a slacking posture. Her eye twitched. 'This house is full of weirdos...'  
  
*** 


	3. Jaz

Author's Note: Well, I know this is kind of weird, but I have decided that Jazzy's name should be shortened: Jaz. It kind of explains her personality more, and my friend suggested it after screaming out "Who would name their kid Jasmine? And Jazzy? What, is she some kind of music note?" or along the lines of that. Then she freaked out when I told her Ed was married and had a kid....*ahem*. And after thinking about it after a while, Jaz was really cool. So it is...Jaz. Jaz jaz jaz. A new word to say to yourself just for the mere enjoyment of it. ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: The whole blessed idea of Cowboy Bebop is not mine. *cry*  
  
  
  
Jaz walked down the stairs, grunting as she went. Little Didder giggled, and the more the little imp giggled the more her eyes twitched convulsively. She held it out straight in front of her, stretching her arms to get the stench of the demon as far away as possible. She walked into the tech room, filled with small beeping wires. She sighed slightly.  
  
Ed looked up. "Jaz person?"  
  
Jaz handed Didder to her, then walked away with her hands in her pockets. Probably heading to the living room to sleep with a book on top of her face. It was a weird habit, but it was part of her personality.  
  
Ed picked up Didder by the leg. She stuck her nose out, "Son son, you smell yucky." Didder giggled, then tried to reach for one of Ed's bows. "Time for a diaper change!!!!!"  
  
She walked down the hall, still holding the happy Didder by the leg singing those five words to herself.  
  
***  
  
Jet was not the type to faint. He never was. People saw him as one of those manly, husky men but with a nice and positive attitude. One of those men that never fainted. But, today, he had fainted twice.  
  
Why?  
  
Because the last two people he expected to be parents were.  
  
Spike and Ed. Oh God. Ed was so...innocent. Of course, people grow, they mature...  
  
...but ED?!  
  
And Spike, the man obsessed with a shadow. The man would never let go of her existence--Julia's existence. The man had killed hundreds in vengeance of her death. The man who sacrificed his own life to do so.  
  
'He would've been a good father.'  
  
Of course, this was the guy who randomly kicked things to make them work, in result causing more damage.  
  
He chuckled slightly.  
  
'And his memory still lives on.'  
  
He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up to these new surprises. God knew if they were good or not, he didn't think that having another generation of psycho Eds was a good thing.  
  
He opened his eyes, and noticed a figure on the couch. She was smoking a cigarette, watching some news. "You don't look old enough to smoke."  
  
She stared at him with huge brown eyes, giving out another puff. He waited for a response, but she didn't give him any, just a blank expression.  
  
"Are you the maid or something?"  
  
"Yep, something."  
  
"Is it your break?"  
  
"Yeah, I was going to take a nap but there don't seem to be any books around."  
  
"Books..?"  
  
"Barry must've moved the book case up to my room. Really inconvenient."  
  
"Why do you need books to go to sleep?"  
  
She shrugged, "I put them on top of my face."  
  
He rummaged through his pocket for his lighter and a pack of his own, leaning back into the couch. "You sound a lot like someone I knew once. He's dead though."  
  
"Sorry to hear that."  
  
He looked forward, puzzled. 'Must've left it at home.' "Got an extra cigarette?" She took it from her pocket and tossed it toward him. "Than-- hey! These are mine!" His eyes shot at her in an angry expression.  
  
"Sorry...it's a bad habit." She looked at him sincerely with big brown eyes. Her hair was tied back into a black bandana, strands of it was sticking out. It was green.  
  
His eyes popped. "Jaz?!"  
  
She was about to move her hand up for another puff, but froze the second Jet called out her name.  
  
"That's who you are, right?"  
  
She nodded slowly, "Yes....you know about me?"  
  
"Shi--Jaz...I'm Jet," he brought his hand out to shake hers.  
  
She reluctantly shook his hand, eyes suspicious.  
  
"I...really don't know how to say this...but I knew your father."  
  
"My father? Ha. I have no father," she casually took another puff, looking away from him, "I was a test tube baby."  
  
"You did. His name was Spike Spiegel."  
  
"I don't give a damn what his name is," she got up, and walked out of the room, smooshing the butt into the ashtray on the way.  
  
***  
  
Faye sat at the kitchen table, after eating half of what was in the fridge, and stared at her surroundings. She was guessing that Ed's husband was loaded, because this house was a very nice house. Maybe even more rich then her own when she was young.  
  
She ate another chunk out of her salami sandwich, peering at the photographs on the wall. There was some with Ed and her father. Other's with Ed and her husband...and the poor kid. She felt sorry for the tike because of the odd name given to him. Oh, well, it was original..  
  
The door swung open. A teenager stepped through, looking pretty angry. She ripped her bandana off in frustration right before she ripped the fridge door open. Mumbling, she grabbed out a block of cheese and rummaged through another drawer. She pulled out her prize, a butter knife. She then pulled a plate out of the cabinet, and stormed out of the kitchen. All of this was done in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Hmmmm..." Faye mumbled into her sandwich, "Green hair."  
  
  
  
And that is the end of chapter three. Wa ha ha ha!! So, does Jaz remind you of anyone? Because she should...mwa ha ha. Well, I am off to go the the bathroom and then post this thing. BYE!! 


End file.
